I'll Be
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: I got bored waiting for "Sectionals", so I wrote about it! One mild swear word. Spoiler Spec for 1x13. Finchel!Angst. Please R&R!


**A/N:** WOAH! What's this? Angst? FINCHEL angst? YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT IS!

Spoilers for "Sectionals" I didn't see the episode yet- it's just spec... Spec based on a spoiler. WHOOP WHOOP! Man, am I ever excited for this episode!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Cory Monteith...

-

I'll Be (Your Cryin' Sholder)

-

She found him the in men's locker room. His tall 6'3'' form all curled over into a tiny ball on the floor by his locker. His face was hidden against his knees- protected.

"Finn?" She asked shakily. He didn't answer so she tried again, "Finn, please talk to me."

He looked up then. He could probably sense the desperation in her voice, granting her a favour by looking up. She hoped it was more than that. She wanted so badly to make this better.

She tried not to gasp when she seen his face- it was red from tears and screwed up awkwardly from fighting back more. She could tell this was more than a favour to her, he needed someone.

She stepped towards him slowly and carefully. She stood over him for a moment before sliding down the wall to sit beside him on the cold floor. Her side pressed against his, warm and comforting; not only to Finn, but for Rachel as well.

They both needed someone.

"Everyone tells me I talk too much," she told him, so softly it was almost a whisper-as if it was some sweet secret between the two of them, "But I think in the case, it may be a good thing. I know this hurts, Finn, but believe me when I tell you that you can deal with this. You are stronger than this thing. If it weren't for you, Glee club would never have come this far. You're the best man I've ever met. You're the star and you can handle this.

"I'm so stupid-"

"Finn, don't-"

"Rachel I would have given her everything- _everything."_

Rachel wasn't sure if he was talking about Quinn, or that baby inside her. The tears sprang to her eyes and it took everything she had to keep them back. She needed to be the strong one here. She needed to be Finn's rock right now, not some blabbering love-sick fool.

This was ridiculous. He was so much better than Quinn. He never did anything to deserve this kind of hurt, and Rachel wanted to tell him that. She wanted to tell him he was better than these people, better than this town- better than her. But she couldn't. He needed a friend, and it was her turn at the plate.

"Finn, she used you. This has nothing to do with you anymore, and don't you dare blame yourself for what Quinn Fabray did to you. You did what any man worth having would have done, and believe me, Finn, that's not stupid, it's amazing. You were there for her, no questions asked, no second guessing. The only thing you did wrong was trust someone you-" Oh god this was so hard, "someone you _loved. _You tell me if that's wrong."

He looked up at her for only the second time since she entered that locker room, and it broke every inch of her heart. She had never seen anyone look so defeated and heartbroken before in her life.

If she ever got her hands on Quinn again-

"What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to say to her, Rachel? God- what am I supposed to tell my _mother?" _He finished his sentence with a sob and buried his face in his knees again.

Rachel felt her tears again but this time she couldn't stop them, "I'll do it. If it will help you, I'll do it all, Finn."

"Rachel-" he started with a sniffle

"I don't care, Finn!" She all but sobbed, "I'll do it. This was never supposed to be your burden to carry, let someone else carry it for a while!"

As Rachel fell apart, Finn gathered himself. He looked at her for a long moment. Like him, she didn't ask for this but the difference is that she chose it anyway.

He watched her as she looked at him with so much certainty, so much strength. Even though she was choking back sobs, she was still the strongest person he had ever known.

He reached out for her and brushed her tears away with his thumb and found a new strength inside of him.

Rachel's strength.

"This isn't yours to carry either, Rach."

She finally composed herself when she felt his warm hand leave her cheek.

"You'll get through this, Finn. I know it-" She sniffled. She even gave him the best smile she could manage, "And I'm never wrong, remember?" Without breaking eye contact with him, her hand found his. She took a deep breath, and did what she does best; she sang to him, "_When you're smiling/ When you're smiling/ The whole world smiles with you."_

For the first time in a very long time, Finn felt himself smile. Really smile; for her.

Not for long, though. She watched him carefully as his smile faded and turn more serious, more meaningful. He tugged on her hand and pulled her towards him. He leaned into her and kissed her, soft and tender; but it stood for so much more than that. Rachel didn't even have time to close her eyes before it was over.

"Finn-"

"You're the only thing that's real right now, Rach."

He kissed her once more before he stood up very quickly and turned to leave. It took Rachel longer than it probably should of to gather her thoughts, "W-Where are you going?"

He was making his way out of the door but stopped to turn to her, " I uh, I was trying to make a dramatic exit."

"Oh."

He shook his head at his own idiocy. "Rachel," he said firmly, looking directly at her.

Rachel braced herself. It was foolish of her to think it would be that easy.

"I meant every word I said to you, Rachel. Every. Word. But I need some time. I need to think about Quinn, about Puck, about you Rach- and I need to think about me too."

She felt the tears spring to her eyes again. Of course. This was life. This was not a movie. A kiss doesn't make everything better. "Finn,"

"Rachel, you deserve someone who knows what they want- Some one who knows who they _are_. I can't be that guy. Not yet. That's what I love about you Rachel, you know exactly what you want and where you belong."

"Finn-"

He took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Just listen. I'm not going anywhere, but until I get my shit together, I don't have anything to give to you. But I promise, Rachel," He let go of her hand only to push her chin up so she could see him when he said this, so she could see that he _meant _it, "Hey, I _promise, _when I'm ready, you'll be the first one to know."

She bit her lip and felt at least one tear escape her blurry eyes.

He left her like that, but she wasn't mad. She understood. Even Rachel Berry couldn't handle a situation like his all at once.

"But wait a minute-" She said out loud to herself, "Did he just say he loves me?"

-

**A/N2:** Review if you love Cory, too! ;D


End file.
